1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to supports and, more particularly, to adjustable supports for one or multiple communication cables.
2. Description of the Related Art
Communications cables must be supported for optimum signal propagation. Communications cables, such as telephone wires, telephone cables, CAT 3, 5, and 7 voice/data communications cables, and fiber optic cables, must be routed and supported according to the Building Telecommunications Wiring Standard ANSI/TIA/EIA-568A. If the communications cable is not appropriately routed and supported, the communications cable deforms. When the communications cable deforms, such as by sagging, by kinking, and by excessive bending, this deformation may damage the communications cable and may degrade the propagation of signals along the communications cable.
Deformation of communications cables is especially acute within crawlspaces. A crawlspace can be any space through which the communications cable is routed. The crawlspace might be spacing between floors, ceilings, and/or walls of a building. Even though communications cables are strung within the crawlspace, the routing of the communications cables is often disturbed during installation and/or maintenance of electrical wiring, plumbing, and HVAC ducting. When the routing of the communications cables is disturbed, signal propagation along the communications cable can degrade.
Another problem is labor-intensive hangers. When communications cables are strung within the crawlspace, hangers are used to support the communications cables. These prior art hangers are cumbersome, time-consuming, and, thus, labor-intensive. These prior art hangers include a threaded rod, an “L”-shaped bracket, and a “J”-shaped bracket. A hole is drilled in a supporting surface (such as a concrete wall, a wood/metal stud, drywall, or metal framing). An anchor is then hammered into the drilled hole, and the threaded rod is threaded into the anchor. The threaded rod hangs from the anchor, and a technician then cuts the threaded rod to a desired length. The “L”-shaped bracket is then threaded onto the rod. The “J”-shaped bracket is then attached to the “L”-shaped bracket with a threaded fastener. Only after this prior art hanger is assembled can the communications cables be supported within the “J”-shaped bracket. The technician wastes precious time assembling this cumbersome, multi-component prior art hanger.
There is, accordingly, a need for an apparatus that routes communication cables within a crawlspace, an apparatus that has a reduced assembly time, and an apparatus that is quicker and easier to install within the crawlspace.